


Enchanting

by simply_aly



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: All it takes is a butterfly-light kiss...





	Enchanting

**Author's Note:**

> This was written seven years ago back in 2011, I'm working on rearchiving older fics. I think it was written for the darkships challenge on LJ that I never finished, but I can't remember....

In a moment of panic, she closes her eyes.

She is trembling from the rush of emotions, and part of her fears how easy it would be to shut them off. The other part wants to feel everything. Nevertheless, she won't look at his enchanting red eyes—can't let him win that part of his sick game.

But she breaks too easily. All it takes is a butterfly-light kiss on her stomach and whispered words.

" _Eyes on me, Bella."_

And when her eyes flutter open in some sort of submission she doesn't quite understand, she finds she can't look away.

 


End file.
